yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreamscaper/guide
Natalie's Effects 'Jester' Enter the Wig World. Go north-east and go through the blue arch. Go down a bit and left to two row of plants. Go between them. From where you're teleported, Go right and up. Interact with the mask in front of the tree. 'Monochrome' Enter the Blue Plant World. Go left a bit and up from the entrance. Interact with the short blue plant. Go left and between the two cacti. Go up and interact with the NPC. 'Headphones' Enter the Blue Plant World. Go south-west and interact with the headphones on the ground with six blue plants around it. 'Axe' Enter the Purple Plant World. Go north-west and enter the gray creatures mouth to The Desert. Go south-east and enter a section of dead plants near a dark gray building. You'll be teleported to a fenced off area. Interact with the axe on the ground. '8-Bit' Enter the 8-bit World. Go south-west and interact with the tiny Natalie. 'Fireflies' Enter the Crystal World. Go north-west and interact with the jar on the ground. 'Silhouette' ('''Fireflies effect' is needed to get this effect).'' Enter the Bee World. Go up and through the doorway. Go straight down onto the leaves at the bottom of the pathway. Go up and enter the building. Go up and left and enter the hole. Go down and interact with the shadow. 'Red' Enter the 8-bit World. Go right then go across the lake to the Race Track. Step on the dark tile to Red World. Go down and step on/interact with the smiley face. Go up and right through a narrow passageway in a wall. Interact with the NPC. 'Candu' Enter the Wig World. Go north-east and go through the blue arch. Go left a little bit and down. Interact with the candy on the ground. 'Painter' Enter the Crystal World. Go south-east and go between the two pencils. Go right and up from where you're teleported and enter the silver door. Interact with the NPC on the floor. 'Jail' ('''Axe effect' is needed to get this effect).'' Enter the Purple Plant World. Go north-west and enter the grey creatures mouth to The Desert. Go south-east and enter the brown building. Use the Axe Effect on the windows and you'll be teleported to the Jail Cell. Interact with the uniform on the floor. 'Snorkle' Enter the Yellow Plant World. Go north and enter the elevator doors. Go right and take the elevator to floor 3. Go left and enter the teal door. Go up the stairs and enter the first door. Go south-east and interact with the snorkle in front of the large blue coral. 'Mtn Dew' Enter the Yellow Plant World. Go north-east and enter a patch of yellow plants. Enter the end of the narrow part and you'll be teleported to a larger area. Go right, up and go through the hole in the bottom-left corner into the City. Go south-east and find/interact with the vending machine. 'Witch' Enter the Yellow Plant World. Go north and enter the elevator doors. Go right and take the elevator to floor 3. Go left and enter the teal door. Go up the stairs and enter the third door. Go right a bit and down from the door, enter the light blue building. Take the top-right path of the building and interact with the dark blob in the room. Category:Walkthroughs